On Tuesday, Tiffany walked to a toy store in the evening and, after browsing for 6 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $1.31. Tiffany handed the salesperson $6.63 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ Tiffany received $5.32 in change.